


My Fantastic Waterfall

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [22]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A love peom of one comparing their love to a waterfall.





	My Fantastic Waterfall

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Tales are fantastic,  
And so are you.  
***  
Orchids are white,  
Ghost ones are rare,  
The coat is black,  
And so is your hair.  
***  
Magnolia grows,  
With buds like eggs,  
Times are lean,  
And so are your legs.  
***  
Sunflowers reach,  
Up to the skies,  
The shirt is blue,  
And so are your eyes.  
***  
Foxgloves in hedges,  
Surround the farms,  
The feeling is strong,  
And so are your arms.  
***  
Daisies are pretty,  
Daffies have style,  
Your place is beautiful,  
And so is your smile.  
***  
A waterfall is beautiful,  
Just like you.


End file.
